1. Field
Embodiments relate generally to a display device configured to discharge static electricity and a method of manufacturing the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device may include a display panel having a plurality of pixels that are formed on a substrate. To increase a resolution of the display panel, a size of the pixels may be reduced, and a size of internal elements included in the display panel also may be reduced. However, when a size of the internal elements is reduced, the internal elements are sensitive to a static electricity input from outside. For example, because a substrate of the display panel includes insulating materials, the static electricity may directly damage the internal elements of the display panel.